DC Prime: Multiversity
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Multiverse: A anthology series in which our writers can tell the tales in the vast and endless DC Multiverse and the Earths which reside in them. The first of which is Earth-1899, a world where all your favorite DC heroes & villains are re-imagined with a steam punk twist.
1. Earth-1899

**Multiversity Issue 1**  
**"Earth-1899"**  
**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

The Multiverse.

For every decision, every reaction, and every chain reaction, there is a variable that is created. A variable different from the original decision, reaction, and chain reaction. When this happens, a new universe is created. There might be another "You" who'll wake up one morning and rather then having the eggs and bacon for breakfast that you had, the other you has a bowl of cereal instead. Just one little change can either not affect much at all, or everything ends up changing, but it depends on the variable, and the circumstances.

This is what it's been like since the birth of the universe. Just one little change and time goes out of synch, and spirals out of control. That is why we were created...

The Monitors. We live in the Multiverse Nexus. From there, we watch everything. Every universe is under the watchful eye of one Monitor, to make sure all of our universes are in check. When a threat arrives in one universe that could threaten the others, we send out an Anti-Monitor; a robot unit assigned to a universe that will deal with catastrophic events.

We will watch, and monitor, until there are no more universes left for us to monitor. Right now, everything is in order…

Multiverse Nexus:

The space in which everything is connected with each other. It is virtually devoid of anything but random bits of anti matter. The only solidable thing in this realm is a round orb of both organicity, and technology. The bottom half of this base is completely spheres, but as the object reaches closer to the middle, the sphere like object begins spiraling off of the object like a tree branch. At the end of these branches is a white/blue glowing orb, which indicates all the different universes. The orbs are hanging off of a circular base, which is where every Monitor and Anti-Monitor resides. Right in the center of this sphere was a large egg shaped base, which is the central hub of the Monitors.

Inside of the Egg shaped base, the head Monitor leads the entire Monitors organization, overseeing every Monitor and universe. Standing on top of a floating platform, where he is surrounded by holographic images of each universe and their current statistics and statuses. One hologram passed by the Monitor, with it's information stating:

Universe- Earth 0  
Current Monitor- N/A  
Population- 12,940,043,753,894  
Threat Status- Non Threat

Another Monitor, designated as Monitor Desi-Carr enters into the room. He, like all other Monitors, look vastly alike, but all have different features to them.

"High Lord Monitor," greeted Monitor Desi-Carr. "I have come with great news."

The head Monitor turns around to look down at the Monitor standing before him. "What is it?" he asked.

"We have our new Monitor for Earth 0," announced Monitor Desi-Carr. "He is on his way now."

"Excellent," said the head Monitor, pleased to hear of this news. His platform descends down towards the floor, and the head Monitor exits out of it. "Watch over for me," ordered the head Monitor, "While I talk to our new recruit."

"Of course," said Monitor Desi-Carr. Desi-Carr moved out of the head Monitor's way, then entered into the platform, while the head Monitor waited for the newest Monitor to enter. He didn't have to wait long; the new Monitor arrived shortly.

"Welcome, Monitor," the head Monitor greeted the new Monitor. "Welcome to the Monitors. What is your name?"

"Zxas," the Monitor replied with.

"Excellent, Monitor Zxas," said the head Monitor. "Are you aware about what we do here?"

"I am," answered Monitor Zxas. "Though not all of the details, unfortunately."

"That is fine," said the head Monitor. "Before I assign you which universe we will give you, let me show you how a Monitor runs a universe." The head Monitor walked over towards another doorway. "Follow me."

Monitor Zxas followed him into the doorway. As soon as he entered, the doors behind him closed, and the room lit up like a Christmas tree, of a mostly cherry red colors filling the location of light. The head Monitor looked back at Monitor Zxas.

"This is the Bleed," stated the head Monitor. "This is how we can travel through base to base, and from Earth to Earth."

"There is no ground," said Monitor Zxas, looking all around him, gazing at the array of red that surrounded them. "How are we still standing?" he asked.

"You're correct. There is no ground," answered the head Monitor. "In fact, we'll be losing it in about five seconds. We've went through some reconstruction recently, so you must mind the glitches that might happen, and hope nothing bad happens." By now, they were just floating across the Bleed, traveling through it.

"Reconstruction?" asked Monitor Zxas.

"Indeed," said the head Monitor. "The Monitors went through a massive time fluctuate that affected most, if not all of our universe, causing those that were affected to be remade from scratch. Because of this, we had to reestablish a new base, with new Monitors and new ways on making sure that it never happens again."

"What will you do so that it won't happen again?"

"For starters, we are making sure that every living being is accounted for, by keeping them in their own universe. Any person found in a universe that they're not suppose to be in will result in a catastrophic effect on those two universes from possibly colliding into each other. It's the system that we've built, based on past experiences on when it happened to all of our universes at the same time. Hence, now we have a new base."

"What happened to so many of the Monitors?"

"Dead. Killed in the events stated before. I was one of many who managed to survive. We also are making sure that the 'Anti-Monitor' is kept in our control at all cost- or should I say, 'Anti-Monitors'. Ah, here we are."

The Bleed quickly turned from the red void into a bright white light. After approaching that white light, the two Monitors were now in a Monitor Outpost, which watched above Earth-1899. The room was shaped like a dome, with most of the floor being made of an unbreakable glass like substance. Below the glass was the vast emptiness of space. The two Monitors approached Monitor Ovi-Mai, who watches this universe.

"Monitor Ovi-Mai," called out the head Monitor.

"Ah, a pleasure to have you, Lord Head Monitor," said Monitor Ovi-Mai. "I see you have a guest with you.

"Indeed I do," the head Monitor, remarked. "I've brought along Monitor Zxas with me to show him how a Monitor runs a universe. Care to show him what is currently going on in this universe?"

"Of course I can," said Ovi-Mai. He pressed a bunch of buttons on the panel he was at, as the floor zoomed it's view of just space, to focus on Earth, and a very different Earth at that.

* * *

Earth-1899;  
The Metropolis, Virginia:

The air in the sky was of a mustard yellow, the combination of all the other operating factories in the city that was releasing this smoke. This is how it's been for years in the city of The Metropolis, a leading city in this industrial era the world is living in. The amount of technological advancements made during this period would not have been possible without the era in which the people were ruled under by the carbon they've created. No one was bothered by the smell of it; they just got used to it after years of breathing it in.

In the middle of the city was the "haven" that functions the entire city. The Lex Corporation, founded by the frontman of the industrial business in The Metropolis, Alexander Luthor, a pioneer in this industry. The Lex Corporation is so massive that it essentially owns the entire city of The Metropolis.

The road started to shake and crumble, as automobiles are driven off the road. Out from the ground came a 15-foot robot, and built like a tank. It had a dark green color to it, with splashes of purple thrown in it. The robot releases turrets attached to its shoulders and started unloading bullets on the people of The Metropolis. The rampage was cut short when the robot looked up to see a man, with black hair and a large mustache, dressed in grey clothes (shirt, pants), with dark boots and a red cape, held together with two black straps attached to a large brown belt. On his chest was an "S" emblem. This is Superman.

"I've about had enough of you, Metallo," said Superman. "And tell your best friend Alex that he'll be having another visit from me after I'm done with you."

"Are you forgetting about what exactly I can do to you, Superman?" asked Metallo, as he opened up his chest, revealing a large chunk of kryptonite shine out, with the rays hitting Superman, forcing him to fly down on the ground and kneel down from his weakness of the rock.

"You think I'm stupid, Metallo?" mocked Superman. "After all these encounters, you wouldn't think I'd bring my friends along to help me?" As he said that, three figures from the sky descended down to the ground; The Batman, with mechanized wings, making him be able to fly in the sky, Wonder Woman, the princess of a lost race of gods called the Amazonians, dressed in a modification of their armor, with her own spin to it, and finally the Steam Lantern, in heavy flightgear with a large backpack on his back, which powers the large cylinder object on his right hand. From the left, a red outline could be seen speeding up towards them. It stopped, revealing the Flash, dressed in a red suit with a fancy helmet to represent his superhero identity, and on the right, entered Detective John Jones, the shape shifting Manhunter, wearing a long coat and a fedora hat. Metallo just snickered.

"Ah, the Justice League, eh?" Metallo laughed. "I'm flattered. I really am."

"If I was correct," said Batman. "I'd say you're outnumbered by six. So you can either give up-"

"Not on your life," Metallo answered.

"Fine then," said Batman. "Flash?" While the chamber in Metallo's chest was still opened, Flash took this chance to remove the Kryptonite out of his chest, and threw it far off past the mountains.

"What the hell?" said Metallo. With no Kryptonite around, Superman was able to get back up. "Oh, hell no!" Metallo's arms turned into cannons that he began blasting out at the rest of the Justice League, along with the turrets on his shoulders. Steam Lantern created his own turret construct with his ring and used it to try to do some damage to Metallo's armor. Though none of the bullets went through Metallo, it did make noticeable dents. Wonder Woman pulled out two swords and charged right at Metallo. She dodged the incoming cannon attack, and managed to take a swing across Metallo's metal face before she could be hit back by a swing from Metallo's arm. Out of nowhere, Manhunter's hands grew to extensive size and grabbed Metallo's left arm, and threw him over his head and onto the ground. Metallo was now on his stomach, which allowed the Justice League to evaluate his back for any weak spots.

"I don't see anything," claimed Batman. "Do you see anything, Superman?"

"I can see his 'heart' in his body," answered Superman. "If we just pulled the chest out, I can take his 'heart' out, and we can stop Metallo for good-"

Metallo got right back up and grabbed Superman's neck and threw him right into the sky, followed by a cannon blast into his stomach. The Manhunter grabbed Metallo's left arm again, while Steam Lantern grabbed his right arm, and the two pinned him to the wall. Wonder Woman began slashing her swords onto Metallo's chest, while Flash attempted to pull the chest plate out. Batman threw his batarangs at his shoulder turrets, disabling them. Metallo was completely defenseless. Wonder Woman then joined in with Flash in trying to get the chest plate off. Eventually, they got it off, and a large amount of steam was released out, revealing mostly just mechanical wheels and pulleys turning, and is how Metallo ran. Superman then approached Metallo's bare chest and thrusted his fist into his chest, breaking the wheels and pulleys, and shutting down Metallo. They let Metallo go, as his body flopped down on the ground.

"Well, it looks like a job well done, everyone," said Superman.

"Hey, I just noticed something," said Flash. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's hosting a party in Atlantis, remember?" answered Wonder Woman. "Do you think he'll mind if we visited him at his party?"

"I doubt it," said Steam Lantern. "So is that where we're heading?"

"Not yet," said Superman. "First, I'm going to have a little talk with Alex…"

* * *

Off the Coast of Maine:

Atlantis. Conceived by two brothers with an ambitious vision, they fought hard to try to find someone to fund their dream of exploring the sea. Atlantis was the city where all of your dreams came true. Waking up to see the sight of the ocean was one thing, but in Atlantis, you'd get to experience the sea. The best thing about living in Atlantis- besides being surprisingly affordable for anyone- was the man who ran it; Arthur Curry, the co-founder of Atlantis, along with his brother, Oliver Curry. Over time, Arthur took complete control of the city, and Oliver was all but washed out of the business; an action Arthur truthfully regretted. But as time passed on, and after a couple of life threatening encounters with Oliver, he had to live with his mistakes.

Not only did the citizens of Atlantis adore Arthur, but also his wife, Mera Curry, daughter of a businessman who originally funded Arthur and Oliver's Atlantis. Without him, this underwater city would have never existed. Not only did Arthur value Mera for that, but also he valued her even more because he loved her. And she loved him as well.

Arthur was in his and Mera's large bedroom, looking a bit disappointed, with dressers suiting him up. The bedroom featured a dome-ish like appearance, with a outlandish painting of the ocean engulfing it. Everywhere else was of a dark gold color, with elaborate designs that resemble coral or clamshells. Dozens of elaborate decorations fill the room, making it as lively as it can be. Arthur looked in front of him to see a dresser buttoning up his shirt. "Arthur?" He could hear a voice calling out for him getting closer to the bedroom. Entering into the room was his redheaded wife, Mera, looking gorgeous as usual, dressed in a sparkling green dress, heels and golden starfish earrings hanging from her ears. Arthur turned around to face his wife, with his dressers following him.

"Can you believe it, honey?" Arthur complained. "The tailors that made my suit couldn't adjust the pants to fit better around my ankles! Now they feel like I'm too small for this suit!" He feared is temper was coming out.

"It happens, Arthur," said Mera. "You can't hold them about it forever." She always managed to remind Arthur about the positives in everything, which helped Arthur calm down. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Nervous," Arthur confessed. "I can never stand talking in front of large crowds."

"You do a good job at hiding your nervousness, my husband," said Mera. "After all, you are the King of Atlantis."

Arthur looked down without a response. He was still gripping with the fact that he can never help but to get apprehensive around people. His brother did most of the talking, and with him gone; he had to take up the flak of being the 'talkative' leader. Mera approached her husband. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You'll do fine, Arthur," Mera said. "Just be yourself, ok?"

Arthur let out a soft sigh. He had faith in his wife. She has stuck with him through difficult times and even more difficult events. If there was anyone he trusted more in the world, it was her. "Alright," Arthur said. "I'll make sure the guest stop dead in their tracks."

"That's the spirit!" said Mera. The dressers backed away from Arthur, finished with dressing him in his golden suit. "Well you don't look too bad," Mera commented.

"Except for the big pants."

"Oh, no one will notice much. Besides, they'll be too busy focusing their attention on your charming personality. Not to mention our big surprise."

"Ah, indeed. I can't wait to see what their reactions will be when we reveal the big news."

The two walk out of their bedrooms and head to where the party is being hosted in. They entered in a ballroom onto a balcony, above everyone else. Once the two entered into the massive ballroom, everyones attention went directly towards them.

Arthur stuttered at first, but he then got himself to talk properly. "Greetings, everyone!" said Arthur. "I'm so glad that you were able to come to this party!" Arthur looked around to get a glimpse of the people that were at his party. He could recognize all of them there, knowing every single person that was at his party, and not all of them were of upperclassmen ship; a large majority of them were actually regular middle class citizens. Atlantis had a tolerance of making sure every citizen had a home and a job. That fact alone gave Arthur enough confidence to continue. "Today marks a milestone!" claimed Arthur. "Today is the two year anniversary since the opening of Atlantis!" the entire crowd applauds. "We've made through the toughest times; the first month of Atlantis, to the Black Manta's threatening to sink us all under the ocean, no matter what the threat is, you are what keep this city strong!" There was another round of applause. "So please, enjoy this night, because you've all earned it! But now, I want you all to turn your attention to my wife; she has something to tell you all!"

Arthur stepped aside for Mera to walk in front of the railings. "My husband and I have a very special announcement to make," she states. "We are expecting a child!" This was met with massive applause.

* * *

The Party went on, with Arthur and Mera both meeting with as many of their citizens as possible. The comments were mostly of congratulations about their child, and how well they've been running the city of Atlantis. Arthur figured that nothing could go wrong that night, but even he knew he wasn't always safe. As Arthur and Mera talked with the guests, a tall African American man approached them, in an all white suit, shirt tux and all, and with slick black hair.

"Hello, Mr. Curry," the man said. "It's great to finally meet you in person. I admire your work."

Arthur felt a bit suspicious about the man's appearance, feeling that the man's face looked familiar to him. Reluctantly, he stuck his left arm out to shake the man's hand. "It's good to meet you as well," said Arthur with a questioned tone.

"Congratulations on your wife's pregnancy," the man replied. "Too bad your child won't get to know who his father was!"

A clamp retracted out of the man's sleeve and pierced into the skin of Arthur's wrist. Arthur screamed, and about twenty dozen people, dressed in black mechanical scuba armor entered into the room, covering all exits and wielding guns with a built in mounted harpoon gun on the bottom of the barrel, all aiming at the citizens in the ballroom. These were the Black Manta's, a terrorist group against Atlantis, and the one who's grip was on Arthur was their leader; David. One of the Black Manta's grabbed Mera and drags her up on the balcony. A man walked up to the balcony.

"Well, well," said a familiar voice to Arthur. Arthur and the other people in the room looked up to see his brother, Oliver Curry, dressed in similar scuba armor, but with more of an ocean motif to it, with blue and green colors, and his scuba helmet had a shape similar to a sea animal. He also held a triton in his hands. "It looks like the party has ended."

"Oliver!" Arthur cried out. "What are you doing?"

"Taking back the empire that you took from me," Oliver explained.

"We built it together, Oliver!" said Arthur. "You know that! What I did to you was a mistake, and I'm sorry for what I've done. It was stupid to take it all away from you."

"It's too late for apologies now, brother!" Oliver said with disdain. "Now you will feel the same pain that I had to endure from your actions!"

"What would you like for me to do, Oliver?" David asked, anxious to give more misery to an already in pain Arthur.

"Hm," pondered Oliver. "Killing him would be too easy… but the amount of pain you're already giving him… cut it off."

"With pleasure," David muttered out as he pulled out a large knife and sliced the hand off of Arthur's wrist like it was nothing. Arthur screams in immense pain. Mera cries out to him, only to be stopped by the Black Manta trope. Oliver couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I think this is enough," said Arthur. "David, you have my permission to kill him."

Before David could even reply, a gush of water that was out from the large water fountain came circling its way around the room, knocking down all the Black Manta troops, until it reached David, and knocked him back, away from Arthur. Arthur then used this water to create a "water hand" around where his hand just was when it was cut off. The rest of the water formed into a ball and floated around Arthur's right hand.

"What?" said Oliver. "How-"

"You remember that book we found while searching for a location to settle?" asked Arthur.

"That magic book?" Oliver replied.

"Indeed," confirmed Arthur. "Well, I've been learning more and more about what the book had to offer. And this spell right here, allows me to control any water that's around me."

"Impossible," was Oliver's only response he could make. He feared that his plan was going to be thwarted again by Arthur. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Today was his victory, and he'll go to the very far to defeat his brother. Most of the Black Manta's got back up from the attack. "Mantas!" shouted Oliver. "Kill him, now!" Oliver and the Black Manta troop with him ran off with Mera.

The swirling ball of water in Arthur's right hand then expanded onto Arthur's body, and continued to do so until it created this "water armor" around him. All the Black Manta's shot their guns at the armored up Arthur, but the bullets somehow do not go further into the armor, as they stopped traveling just as the bullet touches his suit. Arthur, using the water, created a long rod that he used to circle around the room, hitting all of the Black Manta's down with immense force. "All of you," Arthur told his citizens. "Take their guns away! Keep them at bay until this whole thing is over!" His people did exactly what he told him to do, as Arthur made his way up to the balcony to chase Oliver.

* * *

Arthur managed to catch up to Oliver and the Black Manta into the entrance of their home, where a Black Manta submarine could be seen making it's way to the front doors. "Oliver!" yelled Arthur. Oliver turned around to see a ball of ice pelt the Black Manta on his back, and he fell to the ground, knocked out. "Let her go, Oliver," said Arthur. "Or I'll do more than just throw these ice balls at you."

Oliver pulled out a knife and placed it right towards Mera's neck. "And if you even think about throwing one at me," threatened Oliver. "And I'll kill her."

"I don't need to move a muscle," said Arthur. Oliver's arm started to move away from Mera's neck, to Oliver's confusion.

"What? How-"

"I told you I can control all water around me," answered Arthur. "And, well, there's plenty of water in humans alone."

"Damn you!" yelled Oliver.

"I am giving you one last chance to forget all of this, and come back to living here, in Atlantis."

"Never… not after what you've done to me."

"I'm sorry, brother. I really am." Arthur then used his powers on Oliver, using his arm to knock himself out. Arthur loses his water armor, and he runs over towards Mera, and the two embrace.

"Are you ok, Mera?" Arthur asked.

"Forget me," said Mera. "What about your hand?"

"My hand?!" Arthur laughed. "That'll be an easy fix. I think there's a healing spell in that book that we can use to stitch my hand back up. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine," said Mera. "I'm fine, and the baby's fine as well."

"I'm glad." The two share a kiss. "So, where do we go from here?" One of Arthur's maids came into the front entrance, along with a few Atlantis police officers

"Mr. Curry? Is it over?" the maid asked.

"It is indeed, my dear," said Arthur. "Are the police on their way to take these men in?"

"They are indeed," she responded. "Also, you have more guests that have arrived."

"Who?"

"The Justice League."

* * *

Arthur and Mera returned back into the large ballroom, with Atlantis police rounding up the Black Manta's up. More noticeable however, was the presence of the Justice League.

"Diana!" Mera cried out. She ran up to Wonder Woman and hugged her. Arthur approached the other Justice League members.

"Hello, Arthur," said the Manhunter. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Hello, fellas," Arthur replied back. "How was your day?"

"We stopped Metallo, again," answered Superman. "And had a little talk with Alex Luthor."

"Seems like you had yourself an interesting day," said the Flash, to which Arthur just nodded. "Yes, I did."

* * *

"They are just one of the many unique versions of the people who live on this Earth, Zxas," said Monitor Ovi-Mai. "And he lives on many other Earths as well, in different shapes and forms."

"I am intrigued," said Monitor Zxas. "I feel like I am ready to take up the task of monitoring an Earth. So, what Earth will I be assigned to?"

The head Monitor smiled. "Come with me, and I'll show you."

* * *

Out from the Bleed, the head Monitor and Monitor Zxas enter into a similar Monitor Outpost, except there was no Monitor present anywhere. "This is your Outpost," said the head Monitor. "This is Earth-0."

"Earth-0? You mean, that Earth-0?"

"Yes, indeed. You will be monitoring this Earth. The most important Earth."

* * *

**So, it may not have been clear to how it was written, but Earth-0 is the where the main DC Prime earth is.**

**And with that, you have the first episode of Multiversity. Do you have a crazy idea for an alternate Earth? Send your idea or story you've written, and we'll put it here! Did this Steam-punk universe sound interesting?**

**Do you have a possible story idea for these characters? Ask us at DC Prime and you might get the chance to write it!**


	2. Earth-29

**Earth-29**

**Author: CaptainTightPants12**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Superman, his storylines, or any related characters, you'd be seeing this story in the pages of the this month's issue of Superman and not for free on FanFiction. Ditto any DC Comics characters or storylines.**

**Summary: There are foes that no one hero can overcome. What happens when there's a foe a whole universe can't overcome?**

**Title: Universal Sin**

* * *

Author's Note: This is designed to connect together my Flashpoint and Kill Me or Kiss Me universes into the grand scheme of the multi-verse, but also perhaps set up some things for each of us in our respective stories.

I do what I've done with a very heavy heart.

Worlds destroyed, lives tarnished, and loves lost. Even I myself haven't made it through unscathed. I've lost everything. We've all lost everything. But with the hope that in time, we'll be able to save it all. I wasn't lying when I told that man in red that we could fix it all together. I still believe that. I have to believe that.

Because I've seen what happens if we stand by and do nothing. I've seen what happens if we choose selfishness over sacrifice. It would be our sins that would do us all in. But perhaps I was blinded by my own greatest sin: Pride.

I thought that I could understand all that was going to come to pass. That I was capable of comprehending it. Pride. No matter the strength, no matter the bravery, it could bring any one of us down.

The truth is that this so much bigger than I ever fathomed. I thought that bringing together the three splintered universes would do the trick. That we would be ready. But this is so much bigger than that. I've repaired a small part of a much bigger fracture. A fracture that would go on to create universes beyond my understanding or power to comprehend.

"Then it's a good thing that you've come."

I had to make many friends. Connect many dots. Travel many miles. And I'd only just begun. "Did I have a choice?"

He fidgeted in his chair, "I suppose that you did not. As you know, I have sat atop this chair for a very long time. Longer than even you can begin to imagine. My thirst for knowledge has taken me to every corner of our universe. New, and old."

"Then why didn't you do something about it?"

"Because even with all the abilities at my disposal, and all of the allies that I have made over my many years, I am a pursuer of knowledge and information," Metron offered. "It is not my place to interfere in the affairs of the universe. I am an immortal watcher, my dear. To take sides, would make me no different than the New Gods or even Darkseid himself."

I shook my head, "And now?"

Metron sighed, "And now, I'm afraid that this is not simply a matter of taking sides. The Monitors are dying, Pandora. They are dying and entire universes are being swallowed up. What will there to be learn if there are no universes to explore?"

"So whatever is happening, whatever is coming, it's not just destroying worlds... It's destroying universes too?"

"I'm afraid so," he nodded. "I have been to the center, you know? Where they all touch. Where they all come together, and you can see into them all. The epicenter of the Elseworlds. Where things you can't begin to imagine can happen."

Scoffing, I had to attempt to reign in my annoyance of how little he must have thought of me, "Try me."

The look on his face told me that he'd hoped that'd be my answer. He pulled me to his Mobious Chair and away they went. It felt like galaxies were whipping past me at break-neck speed. The Chair halted with a stop that sent me flying into a roll. Metron chuckled to himself as I got to my feet, "I do not travel with guests very often. I apologize for the abrupt stop."

"Yeah. I bet." My eyes turned to where we had arrived at. "Where are we?"

He waved his hand, "We are at the beginning of all things, or the end... Depending on how you view your beverages. The easiest way to access the many different realities, would be here. This is where you could begin your mission."

"My mission?"

Metron shook his head, "Don't you understand? What's coming is too much for any one universe. Even if all the heroes, and all of the villains, came together and stood as one, they would be completely overwhelmed. For what is coming, you must do again what you have already done. You must bring together the multi-verse to face a foe that stands taller than any single universe."

This was almost too big. Why me? Why must I always be at the brunt of these things? "What you are saying is that I need to go into each of these worlds. I need to make them strong, like I've done this one, and then I have to bring them all together? I have to bring the champions of each universe, and they'll stand against this new threat?"

"Precisely."

It was all out before me. We stood on an epicenter of all of time and space, and it was all out before me for the taking. I could see it all in all of it's glory. So many different worlds. All painted in the image of the world I knew.

Or at least a shade of the world I knew.

I could see where the good have become bad, and the bad have become good. "We'll conquer this planet, raze its cities, and reduce it to ash... For a start," echoed cold words from a man that was no longer a Bat, but an Owl.

I could see where the once men are now women, and the once women are now men. "Wonder Man does not need Woman's World! He will come again, with his Amazon brothers, and we will prove that we are the true heroes!"

I could see origins changed. Tragically. Philosophically. Geographically. "Tell your friends they don't have to be scared or hungry anymore, Comrades. Superman is here to rescue them," just his thick accent was a shock to say the least.

But there were some that were not too different from others. Some just tweaked in little ways.

Some just seemed to have a thread of change amongst the way some of the families were now aligned. "Jo'an! Where did you find a defibrillator?!" which was quickly followed by a, "Gah, Dad! It's only for just in case!"

Some tweaked the idea of what a villain really is, and whether or not the line between a villain and a hero is even a line at all, "We could have saved the world, Clark... We could have been heroes together... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

All different in one way or another, some big and some small, but all now in the shadow of something beyond them. I took it on myself to save my own universe. And perhaps I did. But there was something worse now. Something that was bigger than my own slice of all reality, and we would need more than what we had to offer.

We needed what only an infinite universe could offer. And as I turned to Metron, a part of me knew that he would not come. He was a scientist. An archeologist. He was not prepared for the chaos. But I was.

Because that's what I do. I embrace it all and bare it. I've suffered the fate of the Council of Eternity put upon me, and it would seem that fate was prepared to burden me with another impossible mission.

"So... when do I start?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? My first post over here at DC Universe Prime. I'm sure that the more comic savvy readers picked up on the cameos of different earths, but the ones that I'll want to point out for new readers are the two that came last. Jo'an and Clark from my Kill Me or Kiss Me universe and then the final one, which was Flashpoint. Anyways, let me know what you thought, and feel free to use the idea of a universe eater in your own stories!**


End file.
